1. Field of the Invention
The prevent invention relates to a Light Emitting Diodes (LED), and more particularly to a light emitting diode assembly for an illuminated sign, which can be used as LED modules for various illuminating applications, such as a commercial sign, a street sign, a channel letter sign, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since Light Emitting Diodes (LED) has a relatively low maintenance costs, a relatively high reliability and a relatively long lifetime, it has been used in many applications to replace a conventional incandescent lamp, a fluorescent lamp, a neon tube and fiber optic light sources.
Compared to conventional light source, LED consumes a relatively little electrical energy while exhibiting much longer life-time, and many LED designs are now being developed specifically for applications such as for channel letter signs utilizing LEDs.
One type of the light emitting diode module for an illuminated sign has been proposed, Light Emitting Diode Modules for Illuminated Sign, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,021 issued to Chen H. Wu on May 6, 2003. However, conventional Light Emitting Diode Modules may be used in Damp and Dry environments instead of wet environments. Accordingly, the integrity of the components thereof deteriorates because water penetrates into the inside of thereof. Also, Light Emitting Diode Modules exposed to the outside from a case, become susceptible to the outside impacts. Also, a connecting wire may be frequently shorted.